La historia de un amor diferente
by Vegitta May
Summary: Goku y Bulma se aman, ella le enseño a ser diferente. Él le dio un amor puro. Pero habrá un tercero, Vegeta. El príncipe de los Saiyajins, en su afán de ganarle a Kakaroto, le arrebatara lo mas importante de su vida. Pero... ¿realmente se lo quito o él lo perdió?. Vegeta encontrara la calma en un amor prohibido.
1. Descubriendo el amor

Tengan compasion de mi, es mi primer fics publicado. Me anime a publicar gracias al apoyo de unas amigas que me han dado mucho, su ayuda, su apoyo y su amistad, gracias Eliza, maestra mia, he aqui mi progreso, publique, gracias tkm.

Y gracias a mi amiguis Mireya, que fue quien me estuvo apoyando, dandome su opinion sobre mis ideas, quien casi me obliga a publicar, lo unico que la dtuvo es que no vivimos en la misma ciudad. tkm amiguis y gracias por todo, te dedico con mucho amor este fics.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Primer capitulo.- Descubriendo el amor.**

El tiempo ha pasado y Goku ha crecido. Estaba listo para participar en el torneo de las artes marciales. Al llegar al Tenkaichi Budōkai, entre tanta gente, reconoció a lo lejos a sus viejos amigos, que cuando se acercó a ellos no lo reconocían debido a su vestimenta y a que ya no era un niño, como era que lo recordaban.

Había crecido mucho ya era un joven y del pequeño niño no quedaba nada. Bulma estaba muy impresionada, no podía creer que ese chico era aquel niño que baño como a un hermanito, se había puesto muy guapo y no podía dejar de verlo.

Saludo a todos y le dio mucho gusto ver a Bulma, la había extrañado, pero al verla sintió una extraña sensación, se veía diferente, había cambiado mucho desde que la dejo de ver, se veía muy bonita. Él se sorprendió al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

Llego la hora de que comenzara el torneo y Goku peleo cada uno de sus enfrentamientos con éxito, ganando todos. Aunque el ultimo contra Piccoro Jr. se había visto obligado a usar su mente aparte de su fuerza para ponerle una trampa a este villano poderoso. Al final se llevo la victoria y el reconocimiento de su triunfo.

Terminando todas las actividades del torneo, Bulma invito a sus amigos a que fueran a la Corporación Capsula, tenían que festejar al victorioso campeón, se haría una gran fiesta en su honor por ser el hombre mas poderoso de la tierra y sobre todo su amigo.

Bulma se sentía muy orgullosa de Goku, además de sentirse atraída por él, pero lo que ignoraba era la enorme impresión que había dejado en el guerrero.

Ninguno demostraría nada, porque ella tenía una relación con Yamcha, que aunque ya no era algo muy fuerte, no habían terminado. La relación continuaba a pesar de todo por la costumbre de ambos, eran demasiados años. Por su parte Goku prefirió ignorar lo que empezaba a sentir por su amiga. Yamcha también era su amigo y hasta Goku sabia que no estaba bien pensar en la novia de alguien más.

Paso el tiempo y cada quien regreso a sus actividades. Bulma se integraba cada día más en la Corporación Capsula, eso hacia que no viera tan seguido a Yamcha, sus ocupaciones le tenían muy separada de él. Además ella no buscaba ni hacerse una oportunidad para verlo.

Una tarde, llego el ladrón del desierto a la casa de su novia, decidido a poner un ultimátum a su novia, porque a Bulma no le importaba hacerlo a un lado, pero nunca pensó que se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho, ya que de una manera muy determinada, Bulma termino con el. Por más que Yamcha le decía miles de razones para quedarse juntos, ella no salía de su decisión.

Ella también le planto sus razones, una de las razones que Bulma le dio a Yamcha fue que se había acostumbrado a no estar con él, que sentía que ya no había un mismo camino para ellos, pero la más fuerte de sus razones (la cual no se la dijo) fue que no podía sacarse de la mente a su amigo de la infancia. Era tanta la inquietud que sentía por él, que se mantenía informada sobre su vida y lo hacia por medio de los amigos en común, tratando de no llamar la atención. Sabía que era más que atracción lo que ya sentía por Goku. Algo que siempre había estado en ella, pero que nunca quiso reconocer, que prefirió que se durmiera dentro de su corazón.

Un día llego a ver a las montañas Paozu, una chica a Goku. El motivo de la visita inesperada era exigirle cumplir su promesa de matrimonio, — ¿Queeeee? Yo no se ni quien eres tu. — le dijo todo confundido, después de hacerlo recordar el guerrero quiso cumplir su promesa, pero la chica (la cual se llamaba Milk) se dio cuenta que Goku no estaba interesado en comenzar una vida con ella, ni sabia que era el matrimonio, ella tuvo que explicarle, porque el había echo la promesa pensando que el matrimonio solo era para comer. Él solo quería cumplir porque había dado su palabra.

Milk no quería un matrimonio sin amor, con un hombre que jamás la amaría. Ella si lo amaba desde niños y creció con la ilusión de su boda con él, porque aunque el tiempo la había separado de su amor, lo amaba desde que lo conoció. La idea de tenerlo a la fuerza, no le gustaba mucho, además de que en lo poco que convivio con él ese día, se dio cuenta que Goku ya tenía a alguien en su corazón. Que difícil fue para Milk dejarlo para siempre.

Después de que Bulma termino la relación con Yamcha, trato de seguir con su vida. Goku no podía comprender porque extrañaba a Bulma, no era como antes, siempre la había extrañado pero como extrañaba a su abuelo Gohan, pero ahora era diferente, pensar solo en ella hacia que su corazón quisiera salirse a buscarla, ¿que era lo que le pasaba?

Goku no quería quedarse con la duda, eso torturaba su ser. Como siempre cuando tenía dudas, recurría a Bulma para resolverlas, en esta ocasión no seria lo contrario, iría a buscar a su amiga y ella le ayudaría a resolver su dilema.

Fue una sorpresa enorme para la peli azul ver a Goku llegar a su casa. — ¡Hola Goku!, ¿Qué te trae de visita a mi casa?—, disimulando su gusto por verlo, —Pero no me digas nada todavía, mejor pasemos al jardín, allá estaremos mas cómodos y platicaremos mas a gusto— dijo Bulma con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Pasaron al jardín, Bulma ordeno servicio de postres y bebidas, sabia que Goku tenia un gusto enorme por los postres de su madre, cuando por fin llego hasta donde estaba él, antes de que pudiera tomar asiento Goku comenzó a hablar, sentía una presión en su pecho no podía esperar para hablar, sentía sus dudas mas inmensas al estar cerca de ella.

—Es que… bueno ¿Cómo lo digo, para que me entiendas? si yo mismo no me lo puedo explicar— llevándose una mano a la nuca, símbolo de nerviosismo, mientras se controlaba para no dejarse llevar por el impulso de acercarse mas ella.

—Mira Bulma no se, porque no te puedo sacar de mi mente, desde que te vi en el torneo de las artes marciales, no hago mas que pensar en ti— se acercó a ella y sus manos se posaron sobre su cintura. Bulma por la sorpresa no pudo hacer nada.

— Te he extrañado, pero entiende, que no igual que antes. Ahora miro cosas en ti, que no llamaban mi atención. Tu aroma, el aroma del día que nos rencontramos lo recuerdo muy bien, no lo he olvidado, lo siento cada vez que me acuerdo de ti—él miró los ojos de ella, quería ver en ellos la respuesta, pero solo encontró sorpresa y no le gusto, se sintió triste.

—Bulma, siento que me haces falta— lo decía con un tono de voz seductor, un tono natural que salía de él solo por el hecho de tenerla tan cerca. Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ella sentía lo mismo por él, pero no podía confundirse ni confundirlo mas a él, así que lo dejo hablar. Al guerrero realmente se le notaba que estaba intranquilo, no sabia que lo llevaba a ver sus labios rojos y quererlos tocar. —Bulma ayúdame, no entiendo esto que siento; es nuevo y no sé ¿que es?, ¿tu lo sabrás?

Ella ya tenia experiencia en reconocer cuando alguien esta interesado en ella, eso siempre había alimentado su ego, pero que él lo estuviera la alagaba, no sabia que hacer, le diría que eso que siente es estar enamorado, no sabia como lo tomaría, no sabia si le diría.

Pero no pudo más y sin dejarse detener por lo que pudiera pasar, rodeo sus brazos sobre el fuerte cuello de él y sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso de una manera tierna pero demandante, un beso lleno de pasión, pero no de la pasión llena de lujuria, sino de una llena amor verdadero.

Él se sorprendió y solo se dejo llevar, era algo nuevo para él, algo que jamás había hecho, jamás había dado un beso, pero no le importaba saber, ni entender, solo sabia que le gustaba sentirla muy cerca, así que la sostuvo contra él con un agarre firme, pero delicado, consintiendo su cuerpo con lo cálido del suyo, no quería soltarla jamás.

Y así fue, comenzaron una relación, un amor. Ese amor que había nacido desde el día que se conocieron, ese amor que confundieron con un amor fraternal, con una amistad.

Sabían que tal vez no estarían de acuerdo algunos, principalmente Yamcha, pero su amor los llevo a enfrentar los comentarios. Siendo apoyados por sus amigos, incluyendo Yamcha, que había entendido que lo que sentían ellos dos, jamás se comparaba con lo que tuvieron Bulma y el.

Después de un tiempo decidieron casarse. Goku ahora se quería casar y no por cumplir ninguna promesa, sino porque amaba a esa mujer, amaba a su amiga de la infancia, a su compañera de miles de aventuras y de enormes peligros, había aprendido que lo que sentía por ella; era amor. Era algo que ella le había enseñado a conocer. Ella le había enseñado a amar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gracias por leerlo, dejen sus reviews...** 3


	2. Amor consumado

Espero que haya sido de su agrado el primer capitulo... soy nueva en escribir fics... gracias x leer mi fics

Gracias a mi amiga Mireya... tkm... y ya va el segundo amiguis a ver si te gusta.

Nuevamente gracias a mi maestra Eliza... tkm maestra mis respetos para ti k eres una gran escritora... me has ayudado mucho x eso te dedico este segundo capitulo.

Segundo capitulo.- Amor consumado.

La ceremonia había sido muy bella, había sido en las montañas Paozu, un equipo especial de organizadores de eventos, había creado una hermosa ambientalización, como de cuento de hadas. Su príncipe ahí estaba, esperándola en el altar, por fin tenia a su príncipe y sin necesidad de las esferas del dragón. Tras haber estado tan divertidos en la fiesta de celebración, todos se estaban retirando ya a descansar, incluyendo a la novia, esta iba a ser su primera noche juntos y estaba nerviosa. Mientras tanto Goku terminaba despedir a Krilin, Roshi y de Yamcha. Bulma se había adelantado a la habitación nupcial. Ella no lo podía creer, estaba casada y con un hombre maravilloso, que la amaba. Era increíble como había tenido tan cerca al amor de su vida y se había negado a verlo. Pero no mas ya estaba con el.

—Oye Goku, ¿tu tienes idea de lo que sigue en el matrimonio, lo que pasa en la noche de bodas?— preguntaba un Krilin muy curioso. — ¿Cómo, que lo que sigue, Krilin? ¿Qué mas sigue? Más que descansar, dormir ¿no? ¡Espero no roncar muy fuerte!—contesto el novio con la inocencia que lo caracterizaba. Todos cayeron de espaldas con la respuesta del ignorante cónyuge, el no sabia nada de la noche de bodas. Eso le trajo una satisfacción a Yamcha, que al menos en eso le había ganado, Goku jamás llegaría a satisfacer a Bulma como él, podría ser el hombre mas fuerte, pero nunca seria un amante experto y complaciente con ella, como él había sido. Yamcha aunque había apoyado a su exnovia y a su amigo, en su unió, no podía dejar de amarla, bueno a su manera, le dolía haberla perdido. Pero era algo que nadie podía saber.

Krilin y Roshi, tuvieron una plática de hombres con Goku, Yamcha prefirió adelantarse e irse a su departamento. La verdad no le gustaba nada el tema. Los guerreros entendieron la molestia de Yamcha, ya que sabían que el noviazgo de Bulma con él no había sido muy casto que digamos, pero evitaron explicar la retirada del beisbolista. Bueno continuaron con la charla. El nuevo esposo, no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo, como le haría todo eso a ella, le daba pena simplemente imaginárselo. Retirándose su antiguo compañero junto con su maestro, él prefirió sentarse en la sala y pensar, estaba que se volvía loco de nervios, tenia 18 años y no sabia nada de ser hombre, Bulma se burlaría de él sino sabia hacer las cosas, eso le había dicho Roshi.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, recargando su cabeza en el brazo del sofá. Bulma se estaba cansando de esperar, —Maldito Roshi, entrometido Krilin, ¿porqué no nada mas se marchaban y dejaban que Goku fuera con ella?— dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal. Pero un ruido muy peculiar le llamo la atención, este venia de la sala, eran los ronquidos de Goku. Verlo ahí dormido le causa mucha ternura. Pero ella no lo quería dormido, ella lo quería, bueno, ya saben como lo quería.

Se acercó a él y le hablo al oído, diciendo su nombre para que despertara. —Goku, amor despierta, ven a dormir a nuestra cama, despierta corazón— le hablaba muy melosamente. Causando el despertar de su amado. Cuando este la vio, se sorprendió, la miro a los ojos. —Goku, mi vida te quedaste dormido en el sofá, vamos a la cama, es nuestra noche de bodas. —Guiñándole el ojo con picardía, eso hizo que volvieran los nervios a él, —No, mejor ve tu, para que estés mas cómoda, mas amplia, yo aquí me duermo. — pensando que Bulma aceptaría la sugerencia. Ella se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de su esposo, sabia porque era, su amado jamás había estado con una mujer, —y yo presionándolo— pensó, seria mejor hacer algo, su matrimonio no podía empezar así, se acercó a él, le tomo de las manos y lo paro, — ¡Vamos! —y lo abrazo.

Cuando Goku al darse cuenta que su esposa lo llevaba a la habitación, quedo desarmado, la amaba y quería estar con ella, pero nunca pensó que tenia que hacer las cosas que los muchachos le habían platicado, él no quería fallarle, pero como le haría.

Llegando a su habitación, caminaron hacia la cama, ella se había encargado de que fuera lo mas cómoda y grande, con sabanas de la mejor seda, almohadas de plumas y el colchón los mas relajante posible, había encendido velas que le daban al lugar un toque romántico. Un platón de fresas con chocolate seria parte de la noche.

—Bulma, es que yo no—decía cuando fue interrumpido, —shhhh, relájate—le dijo ella dándole de besos desde el oído hasta el cuello. Él solo sentía que su sangre ardía, ella continuo sentándolo en la cama, se sentó entre sus piernas, permitiéndole a él tomarla de los muslos, él los sobo con caricias muy suaves que a ella parecía gustarle, eso le dio mas confianza para tomarla por el cuello y atraerla hacia su boca para darle un beso tierno que sin darse cuenta se incremento a uno lleno de desenfreno, su instinto se notaba, pensando en lo que le habían aconsejado, los consejos los llevo a cabo, se paro de la cama con ella montada y la acostó delicadamente en la cama, sin separarse del beso, el cual dirigió a su cuello, a su hombro y con pena empezó a bajar los tirantes de su bata, se dio cuenta que ella no llevaba nada debajo de su escasa ropa, al quitar su bata quedo al desnudo sus pechos, empezó tímidamente a besarlos, ella solo lo dejaba, era diferente lo que estaba sintiendo, a lo que había vivido, esto era mágico, se dejo querer por su amado,

—Tómame, soy tuya—le decía casi en susurro. Él al oírla dejo toda timidez, la volvió a besar mientras rozaba su cuerpo con sus manos, con su boca formo un camino entre su cuerpo pasando por en medio de sus bellos pechos, beso su vientre y succiono su ombligo poco a poco fue bajando hacia su intimidad, dándole un beso delicado, él no sabia que hacer así que solo lo beso haciendo que ella se retorciera del placer, ella entre gemidos le dijo —Te amo, Goku. Te pertenezco, tómame.— él estaba excitado de oírla, cuando ella lo tomo por el cabello para guiarlo a mirarla, sus ojos se enlazaron en una mirada llena de deseo, ella también quería hacerlo gozar, así bajó su mano y acarició la entrepierna del guerrero sobre su ropa, la cual le fue quitando seductoramente, empezando por la camisa, botón a botón, le hacia sentir a él que se perdía en un sueño por ella, le ayudo a quitar su pantalón, quedando en unos bóxeres sexis. Él se sorprendió con el movimiento que ella le daba, era muy agradable, su miembro estaba al máximo, sentía que iba a explotar. Lo beso cuanto quiso bajando entre los fuertes músculos de su amado, llegando hasta su ropa interior, bajándola lo suficiente para liberar su hombría, lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó con besos suaves, no quería lastimarlo, se lo llevo a su boca para poder saborearlo, escondiendo su dientes entre sus labios comenzó a subir y bajar con el miembro entre su boca, el guerrero solo gemía ante el placer que le daba ella, en la ultimas succiones, logro que se liberar dentro de su boca. Goku esta fascinado, Bulma fue a su lado, él solo se postro arriba de ella, abriéndole los muslos, se fue directo a su sexo y lo beso copiando movimientos con la lengua que su esposa le había dado, ella se sorprendió al ver que lo tímido se había ido, que su amado estaba dándole placer sin darle ninguna instrucción, gemía mas y mas, gritaba su nombre con adoración, este chico tímido era un dios que había despertado, solo para ella, comenzó a sentir la sensación mas placentera que una mujer podía sentir, sus jugos brotaron confundiéndose con la saliva del amante, el cual se aventuro a meter dos dedos dentro de ella, moviéndolos a manera de explorar, cada parte dentro de ella, haciéndola ir al cielo y tocarlo, como había logrado cambiar en un instante. Quería besarla sentirla entre sus brazos, —Te amo Bulma— susurro, la joven peli azul, sintió derretirse de amor al oírlo, se besaron apasionadamente, para después ella perderle, que la penetrara, acatando sus deseos, la tomo de las piernas y las separo, tomo su miembro entre las manos y con un suave movimiento la penetro, al sentirlo dentro, se sintió plena, cada movimiento era suave, comenzó a sentirla mas y mas mojada, los dos gemían en sus movimientos que se acoplaron como si siempre lo hubieran hecho. Terminaron y él se recostó sobre su vientre, ella le acariciaba su rebelde melena.

—Te amo—dijeron unísonamente, eran uno, se habían unido en un solo corazón. —Eres la mujer mas bella y tengo la suerte de tenerte, gracias por hacerme tan feliz, mi ángel azul. Ella se sentía emocionada, sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos, — ¿Por qué lloras?— le pregunto confundido, —porque me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del universo, siempre te voy amar mi guerrero incansable. — le contesto.

Así pasaron toda la noche, amándose hasta quedar agotados, habían consumado su amor de una manera mágica. Bulma había tenido una vida sexual activa, pero hasta que estuvo con Goku supo lo que era hacer el amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias x sus reviews... espero le haya gustado este capitulo... mi primer lemon... disculpen sino lleno sus expestativas...


	3. Verdad, perdida y dolor

Este capitulo esta muy largo, pero no hallaba el momento donde cortarlo, espero sea de su agrado... dejen reviews... quiero saber su criticas constructivas y destructivas... el chiste es saber si estoy haciendo bien las cosas... este capitulo se lo dedico a mi mejor amigo... Alexander Robledo... por ser mi compañero de desvelos... tkm baka.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tercer capitulo.- Verdad, perdida y dolor.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, ¿ya te lo había dicho?— le decía un esposo enamorado a su mujer,

—Si mi amor, todos los días— su respuesta era acompañada por un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas. A ella le encantaba que él fuera detallista; todos los días él la enamoraba como si fuera el primero.

—Iré a ver al maestro Roshi y a Krilin a Kame house— le comento aunque sabía que a ella no le caía muy bien el maestro por ser un viejo mañoso.

—Goku, sabes que no me gusta que vayas con ese viejo pervertido, —le decía ella un poco molesta.

—Mi ángel, el maestro Roshi es buen hombre, a pesar de sus errores, él fue mi maestro y le estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que me enseño— trataba que ella entendiera su pensar.

—Esta bien pero llegas a tiempo a la cena—su tono era serio — ¡Clarooo cariño!—le respondió el hombre con sonrisa de niño. Ya para irse se inclino para acariciar su abultado vientre, dándole un una caricia y un beso. Lo que menos quería era hacerla molestar, no le hacían bien los disgustos porque su embarazo había sido problemático desde el principio.

—Él bebe hace un momento me dio de pataditas, se mueve mucho, creo que va a ser tan inquieto como tú cuando eras pequeño—en su hablar se notaba mucha emoción.

—Tendrá la inteligencia de su madre porque será un gran científico como su abuelo, será muy guapo y un gran guerrero como tú nuestro hijo será perfecto. —hablaba una madre muy orgullosa de su futuro hijo.

—Ó ¿hija? si fuera una nena quisiera que se parezca a ti, eso la haría perfecta— rozando la mejilla de su amada con una cálida caricia. A él lo ilusionaba la llegada de su primer hijo.

Bulma adoraba la forma de ser de Goku. Él podía ser un niño en muchas cosas, pero en cuestión de su hogar y su familia, tomaba las cosas con seriedad. El haber formado un hogar con él, había llenado su vida vacía, por una llena de amor. Ahora estaba esperando un hijo, ella no deseaba nada más.

Llegando a Kame house, Goku fue recibido por Krilin con mucha emoción tenia muchas ganas de ver a su amigo, había pasado algunos meses desde la ultima vez que se reunieron y le daba mucho gusto compartir un tiempo con el guerrero, el cual se había ganado su aprecio, admiración y respeto. Era como un hermano.

Pasaron algunas horas, Bulma estaba aburrida, no tenia ganas de estar encerrada en el laboratorio. Así que decidió ir a encontrarse con su esposo en Kame house; imagínense que tan aburrida estaba que prefería aguantar las mañas del maestro Rochi que estar aburrida como ostra en su casa. Prefería tomar el calido sol en la playa de la isla, no le pensó mas, alisto sus cosas, des encapsuló su nave y partió hacia su destino.

Mientras nuestros protagonistas vivían un día común y corriente, a lo lejos en una comarca una misteriosa nave espacial se estrellaba en la superficie.

Piccolo se encontraba en meditación no muy lejos de ahí, de pronto sintió un enorme ki que se dirigía hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba, su reflejo fue mirar hacia el horizonte, en la distancia noto que una figura extraña venia volando directamente hacia donde él se encontraba.

El extraño aterrizo frente de él, este era un fornido hombre con un malvado ki. El namek se puso en posición de defensa —¿Quién eres y que buscas, acaso quieres morir?—le pregunto, el visitante le respondio;

—Tú no eres Kakaroto—un zumbido interrumpió su dialogo — ¿Qué demonios? El rastreador me indica que otro fuerte ki se encuentra en aquella dirección, no perderé mi tiempo contigo, gusano— sin decir mas se dirigió hacia donde el rastreador indicaba que se encontraba el ki.

Bulma se encontraba aterrizando en Kame house — ¡Hola chicos, ya llegue!—decía emocionada, —Pero Bulma, ¿Que haces aquí?, sabes que no debes hacer esfuerzos como venir hasta acá—le decía su esposo preocupado finjiendo un tono de regaño, —Ayyyy tontito, no me regañes, estaba muy aburrida en casa y quise venir a estar contigo y nuestros amigos, además de que quiero tomar un poco de sol estoy transparente de estar encerrada en la casa—le decía muy melosa a su marido, sabia que con eso lo desarmaba.

—Esta bien pero no abuses—sin mas la acompaño a dentro a saludar a los demás, fue cuando Goku sintió un enorme ki, —Pero… ¿quien es? ¿De quien es ese poderoso ki?— estaba intrigado, — ¿Qué pasa Goku? ¿Qué sucede?—no sabia que lo perturbaba.

—Nada, entra a la casa—ella claro que no lo obedeció, salió Krilin y el maestro Roshi, — ¿Lo sienten? Viene hacia acá—apuntando hacia el horizonte.

El extraño descendió ante ellos, mirando muy fijamente a Goku —Por fin te encuentro Kakaroto, te reconocería solo con verte, ¿Por qué demonios este planeta sigue intacto? Tu misión era purgarlo, ¿Qué sucedió? La verdad eres una desgracia para nuestra raza— el guerrero no entendía nada de lo que decía el hombre frente de él.

— ¿Quién eres tu?—le pregunta esperando una respuesta que lo sacara de tantas dudas, —Y ¿Quien es Kakaroto? ¡Si te diriges a mi te dire que mi nombre es Goku!— su respuesta fue clara.

— ¡QUEEEE!— sorprendido el extraño, —Acaso lo has olvidado todo Kakaroto, es por eso que no has conquistado este planeta—estaba confundido.

— ¿Conquistar este planeta, para que querría yo conquistar este planeta?— le pregunto impaciente, — ¿de que demonios hablas?— pensó.

—Esta bien ya que parece que no recuerdas nada te lo diré. Tu nombre es Kakaroto y yo soy tu hermano mayor, mi nombre es Raditts. Tú como al igual yo, eres un saiyajin; pertenecemos a la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo. Nosotros conquistamos planetas con buenos ecosistemas, para luego cambiarlos por comida y alta tecnología. Nuestro sistema es mandar a los guerreros adultos de clase alta a planetas en donde hay enemigos poderosos y a los planetas en donde sus habitantes son débiles, como es el caso de este, mandamos a bebes, como fue tu caso. Las instrucciones son introducidas en el cerebro durante el viaje, para cuando llegue el momento de dominar el planeta sepan que hacer, ¿que acaso te golpeaste la cabeza como para olvidar tu misión respecto a este planeta?—pregunto exigentemente.

—Si me golpee de bebé, pero ¿como lo sabes?. Mi abuelo me lo conto cuando era pequeño que cuando bebe sufrí una caída y recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza—en su mente estaban las palabras de quien decía ser su hermano, él no era humano, eso estaba ya claro por eso las diferencias, su origen fue revelado, la verdad al fin habia llegado.

— ¿Y tu cola?—le pregunto mientras desenrollaba la suya de la cintura, —Me la cortaron cuando niño—nuestro héroe miraba la cola de su hermano moverse como alguna vez se movió la suya.

—Entonces Goku es un saiyajin y mi bebé, es un descendiente de esa raza. Eso explica la cola, es parte de su raza, pero… ¿mi bebe también será un mono gigante?—pensaba Bulma mientras veía asustada la conversación junto con los demás.

Enfurecido con su hermano menor, Raditts lo golpeo con la cola, Goku fue derribado, el golpe le había causado daño. Bulma al ver a su amado esposo ser derribado en el piso, no lo pensó y fue a su lado, — ¡Gokuuuuu!—fue lo único que pudo expresar mientras lo abrazaba.

Raditts miro una mujer acercarse a su hermano, —Veo que tienes una hembra—cuando la miro detenidamente se dio cuenta de su abultado vientre —Y veo que no has perdido el tiempo Kakaroto, te felicito porque nuestra raza esta casi extinta y necesita descendientes, porque ya somos muy pocos, aparte de mi hay dos mas, que se encuentran purgando otro planeta. por eso he venido a buscarte, para que te unas a nosotros, tenemos que estar juntos y ver que nuestra raza vuelva a ser la potencia que era. Lo bueno es que tu descendiente ya viene en camino, esperemos que no sea un debilucho como tu. — lo dijo con un tono de burla.

—Callate maldito, ¿él que te ha hecho para que lo golpearas? Por mi tu maldita raza uede quedar en nada, ni Goku, ni mi hijo serán como tu—ella queria dejarle claro a su hasta ahora conocido cuñado, que ni su marido ni su hijo serian parte de sus planes.

—Cállate estúpida mujer, nadie te ha enseñado a guardar silencio—Raditts estaba enojado por la osadía de la hembra. — ¡Bulma por favor, no lo provoques, aléjate de aquí, veteeee! —le decía suplicante Goku.

—Pero como me pides eso mi amor, yo no me voy sin ti, estas lastimado, además hemos vivido miles de aventuras juntos y esta no será la excepcion. —ella retenia sus lagrimas para que notara solamente su fingida fortaleza.

Pero un fuerte agarre arrebato a Bulma de los brazos de Goku, Raditts la estaba sujetando de los hombros y con ella en sus manos sabia que tenia el poder de mandar a su hermanito cualquier cosa.

—Kakaroto, si quieres que tu amada esposa y tu engendro vivan, tendrás que demostrarme tu sangre fría, tienes un día para traer aquí, los cuerpos de cien terrícolas asesinados por ti, sino cumples con el trato, la vida de tu mujer y tu hijo, se perderán en mis manos.

—Noooooooooo, Bulmaaaaaaa—gritaba el guerrero lleno de frustacion por no poder rescatar a su mujer.

Raditts alzo el vuelo y se alejó a gran velocidad, perdiéndose junto con Bulma en el horizonte, ella solo lloraba y nombraba a su amor —Gokuuuuuu, ayudame—sabia que no tenia la fuerza para pelear y liberarse de su captor—Suéltame maldito bastardo, veras que mi Goku te acabara, como la basura que eres—ella lo golpeaba pero no le causaba ningún daño al enorme saiyajin.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba la nave del extraterrestre, como ella no paraba de gritar, la encerró en su nave. —Mujer, no se como te aguanta mi hermano, yo ya te hubiera matado—le dijo a con un tono lleno de fastidio.

— ¡Malditoooooooooooooo!— Goku sacaba su ira, golpeando el piso con sus puños, sus amigos le habían ayudado a sentarse en los escalones de la entrada de Kame house.

—Nosotros te ayudaremos a rescatarla, le hablare a Ten Shin Han y a Chaos, además de Yamcha, sabes que él haría lo que fuera por ella. —Si se que Yamcha ayudara— él no ignoraba los sentimientos de sus amigo hacia su esposa, aunque se hiciera el desentendido.

—Cuenta conmigo también—se oyó una voz a espaldas de ellos, al voltear no podían creer de quien se trataba,

—Piccolo, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?—Krilin pregunto, — ¿Tu que crees? Enano, he venido a enfrentar a ese maldito, que se atrevio a llamarme gusano— Krilin solo se quedo callado al ver la ira que proyectaba Piccolo por sus ojos.

Goku al sentirse más repuesto, se levanto y le pidio a Piccolo que lo acompañara, a los demás le pidió que buscaran las esferas del dragón, por si se llegaran a necesitar de ellas, la verdad el guerrero no sabía a que se enfrentaba, pero apezar se todo no arriesgaria ni a su mujer ni a su hijo.

Bulma ya no podía llorar ni gritar mas; su voz estaba cansada. Lo único que podía hacer era sollozar, ¿Qué seria de ella y su bebé?, se ponía a pensar mientras acariciaba su pancita queriendo consolar a su hijito, —Tu papito vendrá a rescatarnos, no te preocupes, yo confio en él y tu también lo debes hacer—le hablaba para tranquilizarse, sentía mucha angustia —Goku, mi amor ¿Dónde estas?—miraba hacia el cielo por la escotilla de la nave, ya estaba atardeciendo, pronto se haría de noche. Se abrazó a sus piernas y se recostó en una forma fetal. Sentía mucho sueño y le empezaba a doler su vientre. Deseaba que todo pasara pronto, quería estar en su casa, recostada en su cama y en los brazos de su esposo.

Goku y Piccolo, buscaban el ki de Raditts, cuando el namek lo ubico a las afueras de la Capital de Este, — ¡Por allá!— grito a todo pulmón el namekiano, Goku voló hacia donde le indico; sin esperarle.

Raditts habia sentido hambre, no sabia que se podía comer en ese inmundo planeta, asi que salió a buscar a los alrededores, encontrandose unas frutas silvestres, que no sabían tan mal. Se sento bajo la sombra de un árbol, cuando su rastreador emitio un zumbido, él se puso de pie, volteo a ver a todas partes, cuando poso su mirada hacia donde estaba el cráter donde estaba su nave, miro extrañado, asi que no le dio mayor importancia. —Se ha descompuso, es imposible que esa humana tenga un nivel de 900—pero volvió a zumbar,

—Dos fuertes ki vienen hacia acá y uno de ellos se parece al de Kakaroto, pero es imposible que él puede saber donde estoy sin que tenga un rastreador como yo — ignorando que los guerreros sabían detectar el ki.

Cuando por fin aparecieron ante él, su hermano y su acompañante, Raditts volteo hacia donde se encontraba la nave, estaba asombrado con un poco de miedo —No puede ser, de ¿quien es ese poder? ¿Será del hijo de Kakaroto? No puede ser posible que tenga tanto poder sin haber nacido— tenia reportarlo, asi mando la información por medio de su rastreador.

—No debiste haberte metido con lo mas sagrado de mi vida—le decía un furioso Goku, comenzando su ataque, sabia que no podía ganarle a su hermano pero lo enfrentaría.

Raditts no batallo para nada en esquivar los ataques de su hermano, pero fue sorprendido por Piccolo, quien lo golpeo en el pecho con una patada, así los dos atacaron al fuerte saiyajin.

Entre los ataques que propagaba Raditts uno perdió el rumbo llendose hacia donde estaba la nave, al verlo Goku temia lo peor—Noooooo, Bulmaaaaaa— grito desesperado, salio directamente a ver que le había sucedido a su mujer, vio el desastre que habia provocado el disparo y de un solo golpe arranco la puerta de la pequeña nave, —Despierta mi amor, estaras bien, solo despierta, no me dejes, Bulma escuchame—ella no le respondia, porque se encontraba desmayada, la atrajo hacia él, la abrazo delicadamente y le susurro una promesa en su oido—Te defenderé a ti y a nuestro hijo aunque sea lo ultimo que haga— asi la cargo y la llevo a un lugar seguro, la sostuvo entre sus brazos un momento para sentirla tal vez por ultima vez, después la bajo suavemente para recostarla en el piso, se inclino sobre sus labios le dio un beso, después partió a la batalla.

Mientras tanto Piccolo, no podía sostenerle la pelea a Raditts, el saiyajin era demasiado fuerte, pero fue sorprendido por el agarre de Goku, quien le sostuvo los brazos y le pedio a Piccolo que le propiciara al malvado saiyajin su poder mas grande.

—Acaba con él, Piccolo—le ordenaba al namek, Raditts ante el esfuerzo y las palabras de su hermano, se soltó a reír, —Tonto, ¿crees que me podrás detener? No creo que te necesitemos así que acabare contigo, con tu compañero y ya no estando vivos, tu mujer y tu hijo estarán en mis manos, me divertiré torturándola—su risa era malvada, —Matalooooooo—le pedía Goku a Piccolo,

—Si disparo también te matare a ti—deteniendo la energía que había formado en sus manos,

—Jajajajaja, débiles terricolas, tu compañero jamás me disparara mientras implique tu muerte, Jajajajaja—su risa ahora era de alivio, pensaba que el amigo de su hermano no le dispararía mientras estuviera Kakaroto de por medio, todo gracias al espíritu de camarería que pensaba que tenían ellos.

—Te equivocas, a mi no me interesa para nada la vida de tu hermano, él y yo aunque estamos peleando juntos, somos enemigos, asi quien sale ganando soy yooooo, así que Muereeeee malditoooooooooooooo— soltando por fin todo poder retenido en sus manos.

Un rayo atravesó a Raditts y Goku. Estos cayeron desplomados en el suelo, dos implacables guerreros habían caído, eran tan distintos, los unía el lazo de la sangre, la cual pintaba el suelo.

—Maldito, lo hiciste, pero me llevo el gozo de que no morí solo, Kakaroto también morirá—hablaba con rencor en su voz, —Te equivocas, los amigos de él, lo revivirán con las esferas del dragón y tu seguirás muerto— estaba sorprendido el moribundo saiyajin, por lo que le decía aquel gusano,

— ¿Qué demonios son las malditas esferas del dragón?—Piccolo con malicia le respondió,

—Son unas esferas mágicas que existen aquí en la tierra que tienen el poder de cumplir cualquier deseo, incluso revivir a los muertos— el moribundo empezó a reír a carcajadas, sus ultimas fuerzas las utilizaba en reír, esto puso de nervios a Piccolo, —¿Dequé demonios te ríes, imbécil?—

—De ti idiota, toda la información que acabas de darme ha sido escuchada por mis compañeros, por medio de este rastreador, ellos vendrán y vengaran mi muerte, juntaran las malditas esferas del dragón y me revivirán, yo seré el que vuelva a vivir y cuando esto pase te matare como el gusano que eres— reía ya sin fuerzas.

— ¡Queeeee! ¿Qué dices maldito loco? ¿Cuándo vendrán?, dimeeeee — frunciendo sus puños de frustración. —Un año te queda de paz gusano, Jajajajaja— no pudiendo aguantar más, Piccolo lo remato, acallando al saiyajin.

—Pi...pic…piccoloooooo—grito Goku, el namek se acercó a él —tranquilo ya acabo todo, ahora buscare a Bulma, tu solo resiste—en el horizonte se asomaba una pequeña nave de la corporación, piloteada por Krilin, venía con el maestro Roshi a apoyar a su amigo, pero al ver la escena apresuro su aterrizaje.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Piccolo?—Krilin no podía creer ver a su mejor amigo en el suelo casi sin vida.

Piccolo les explico y después fue a buscar a la esposa de el moribundo guerrero.

—Kri…Krilin—le hablaba su amigo caido —Ya sé que se siente esperar la muerte, prométeme que cuidaras a Bulma y a mi hijo, diles que me perdonen por dejarlos, pero prefiero que las cosas sean así a permitir que les hicieran daño. Dile a mi ángel que la amo— y así dio su último suspiro. —Si amigo, te lo prometo— juraba Krilin.

—Noooooo, Gokuuuuu— grito una débil voz, era Bulma que había sido ayudada por el namek para llegar hacia su esposo, —No me dejes, no nos dejes, tu no me puedes hacer esto, te necesito conmigo, con nosotros— lloraba sin consuelo.

—Bulma tranquila no te hace bien, juntaremos las esferas y pediremos que lo reviva, pero ya cálmate, no le hace bien al bebe que te exalt…. —sin terminar de hablarle el maestro Roshi a la embarazada, esta cayo desmayada.

Ya en su casa, donde la habían llevado, estaba Launch, la pelinegro había cuidado y velado su sueño, Bulma tenia ya un día inconsciente. Cuando al fin despertó, esta le explico como había estado la batalla y porque Goku había tomado esa decisión, le hablo de la llegada de los poderosos saiyajins, los cuales llegarían en un año, pero no le había dicho lo más importante y doloroso.

—Bulma, no se como decirlo, tienes que estar tranquila con la noticia que te voy a dar,— Bulma sintió una opresión en su pecho, sabia que su sufrimiento no había terminado, —Sé que va a ser difícil pero tienes que ser muy fuerte, Kami sabe porque hace las cosas—continuaba Launch, cada palabra de ella era como una espina que se clavaba en el corazón de la peli azul, — Lo siento mucho, pero por el impacto que me cuentan que recibiste… no puedo… no puedo… decirte— era muy fuerte la noticia, no quería ser ella quien le dijera, —Habla por favor, me torturas con tu silencio… ¿Qué pasa, es Goku, no podrán revivirlo? Por favor dime—imploraba Bulma.

—Sé que estas sufriendo y no quisiera ser yo quien te de esta noticia, lo siento mucho Bulma, pero… pe… per… diste a tu bebe, lo siento mucho— Launch no quería lastimarla, así que termino revelando el misterio.

Su llanto comenzó de nuevo, pero de una manera triste esta vez, sus sollozos causaban pena en el alma de quienes la oían, después de llorar un rato Launch se acercó a ella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? le pregunto.

— ¿Cómo crees tú que me sienta?—le respondía una Bulma afligida y herida con un tono de enojo.

—déjameeee, veteeee, no quiero ver a nadieeeee—deseaba estar sola y llorar por su perdida, el ya no tener a su bebe ni a su amado esposo la estaba haciendo pedazos.

— ¿Yo que te hice? Maldita sea, ¿Por qué te ensañaste conmigo?—preguntaba mirando hacia el cielo. —Yo tenia todo lo que siempre quise y de golpe me lo quitas, traes a mi una verdad y con ella el dolor, mejor hubiera preferido no saber—su reclamo estaba lleno de ira y frustacion.

— Me arrebataste mi vida, pero soy fuerte… Soy Bulma Briefs y no me dejare caer, buscare las esferas del dragón y con ellas reviviré a mi Goku—su voz disminuyo al seguir hablando.

— Aunque a mi niño no lo podre recuperar, si podre recuperar a su padre, te lo juro Kamisama; nada me detendrá ni unos malditos saiyajins—su juramento fue tan profundo que hasta en el templo sagrado fue escuchado. —Y yo no lo permitiré— le respondio Kamisama aunque ella nunca lo escucho.

Su vida había cambiado, su amado estaba muerto al igual que su hijo, pero seria mas fuerte en su honor, tendría todo listo para la llegada del nuevo enemigo. Sabia que Goku viviría y la protegería como lo había hecho siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por leer mi fic... no olviden dejar review... Vegitta May


	4. El viaje

**Disculpen mi tardanza, pero la inspiración me fallaba; no llegaba a mí. Hasta que la musa de la inspiración alejo a la pereza y al desinterés. No está bien dejar las cosas sin continuar y ustedes quienes leen nuestros fics no se merecen que fallemos. Como una lectora voraz de fics, no me gusta cuando eso sucede, que dejen incompleto su trabajo. (u,_u,)**

**GRACIAS A TOD S por sus reviews...**

**Y Gracias por leer las locuras que mi mente fantasiosa puede llegar a crear... Sigan dejando sus reviews comentándome que les pareció.**

**Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar a todos aquellos que me presionaron a continuar… ¡Gracias!**

**Verso eres mi graciosísima y grandiosa miwa, "Miwa ya actualizamos, miwa!"**

**A mi compañera de aventuras… América. Mis respetos para ti amiguis.**

**A mi Lil'Sis… tkm Mireya…Que ya me hizo tía. Wiiiii \ (*u*) /…recuerda "El camino acaba cuando tú no quieras caminar"**

**Y a mi hermanita Melissa que es mi bodoque…tkm**

**Y a una gran amiga que he hecho; Abigail, eres una gran dibujante, gracias por el honor de hacer los dibujos de este fic…**

**Y por último pero no menos importante; a mí instructor de mediana clase y no mentor... Gracias por lo poco o mucho que me has enseñado, me ayudaste a no dejar de escribir, aunque fuera chafa… CONSTANCIA ya lo sé.**

**Gracias por leer mi fic, son un amor… **

**Mayra Paola… Vegitta May**

Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Aunque la verdad si quisiera que Vegeta me perteneciera, pero ya que no es posible y me tengo que conformar con que sea mío en mis sueños y mis imágenes, tengo que declarar que este maravilloso Saiyajin le pertenece junto con todos los personajes de Dragón Ball Z al maestro, genio e ídolo mío: Akira Toriyama. Agradezco cada uno de su reviews y espero que sigan dejándome uno en cada capítulo, se vale criticar para bien o para mal, las críticas siempre son para mejorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Una enorme tristeza se respiraba en la sala de espera de aquel lujoso hospital. Todos tenían una mirada melancólica; los corazones de quienes habían sobrevivido estaban muy afligidos por la perdida. La batalla contra los Saiyajins había sido una verdadera tragedia para los Guerreros Z.

Piccolo, Chaos, Ten Shin Han y Yamcha habían perdido la vida defendiéndose de aquellos crueles enemigos. Aunque Krilin y Goku sobrevivieron, salieron muy mal heridos, siendo el gran guerrero él más lastimado.

— ¿Como que no hay semillas del ermitaño, Krilin?— una histérica esposa reclamaba al guerrero calvo. — ¡No hay Bulma!, el maestro Karin no tiene por el momento— contestaba temeroso por la actitud de la peliazul. — ¡Pero Krilin, ustedes deben de estar recuperados para poder entrenar! ¡Ese maldito saiyajin regresara y no quiero pensar que pasaría si Goku no está en condiciones de pelear!— en eso se escuchó un grito desgarrador en la habitación del guerrero y sin pensarlo dos veces Bulma salió corriendo a ver qué le sucedía a su amado esposo.

— ¡Nooooooooooooooooooo! Por Favor… ¡Me dueleeeeeeeeeeeeee!— Bulma no dudo en entrar precipitadamente y gritando a la habitación.

— ¡Goku! ¿Qué te sucede?— se sorprendió al ver la escena.

Una enfermera con cara de exasperación se acercó a ella para explicarle cual era la situación.

—No sucede nada señora, lo queee passs— la científica la interrumpe.

—Bulma por favor— la peli azul le comunica a la enfermera, esta a su vez permaneció mirándola con cara de intriga.

— ¿Perdón?— pregunto muy intrigada.

—Que no me gusta que me digan señora, en este caso prefiero que me llame por mi nombre— con una gota en la frente, la enfermera prefirió continuar su relato.

— A su esposo no le sucede nada. Como ha de saber, su esposo está sumamente lastimado, así que el doctor índico que esperamos a que saliera del efecto y la somnolencia de los medicamentos para el dolor, para aplicarle otro que le ayudara a su recuperación en más corto tiempo. Cuando despertó, no pude informarle absolutamente nada, porque de la nada empezó a gritar como sino estuviera grave — la científica no lo podía creer, su lindo y amado esposito era un llorón para las inyecciones, le causo mucha gracia pero no lo demostró, aguanto su risa y puso una cara de enojo y de decepción.

—Tan grandote, fuerte, musculoso y guapo que eres Goku y te pones a llorar como una pequeña nena, no te da vergüenza, así te haces llamar el guerrero más fuerte de la tierra. — el guerrero le respondió con una aguda voz, ésta era causada por el dolor; pero más que nada por el miedo al instrumento de tortura que era para él aquella jeringa.

— ¡Pero Bulma!— el miedo se veía reflejado en su rostro — Pero nada Goku, te dejaras inyectar por tu bien, ¿entendiste?— alcanzo a terminar la frase antes de que el miedoso guerrero cayera inconsciente.

—Valiente héroe, se desmayó, ¿bueno que espera para inyectarlo?— se dirigió a la enfermera la cual no podía creer la situación.

—Sí, sí, seño... digo Bulma— suspiro resignada y aplico en el suero el medicamento.

—Señora, cuando llegue el doctor le avisare, él tiene que comunicarle algunos asuntos referente a su esposo.

— ¿Sabrá usted qué tipo de asuntos? Si fuera tan amable de adelantarme algo al respecto. —

—Le pido que espere por favor al doctor— como su trabajo habia sido realizado la enfermera se retira de la habitación.

Krilin quien había sido testigo, se mantenía con una sonrisa burlona, definitivamente Bulma era la mujer perfecta para Goku, sabia como intimidarlo para que hiciera las cosas a su manera.

— ¿De qué te ríes Krilin?— clavándole la mirada, — ¡De nada, Bulma!— éste dejo de sonreír debido al miedo que le provocaba ella.

Salieron de la habitación y en el pasillo se encontraba el maestro Roshi junto con Puar, Oolong, Yayirobe así como también Mr. Popo, el cual Bulma se sorprendió mucho al verlo. Aquel personaje le causaba un gran temor.

— ¿Bulma, como se encuentra Goku?— Pregunto el venerable pero mañoso anciano.

—En lo que cabe bien maestro, pero está muy lastimado, aunque él es muy fuerte y sana rápido, es mucho el daño. —

— Bulma ¿qué vamos a hacer? Sabes de antemano que con la muerte de Piccolo, ya no existen esferas aquí en la tierra para revivir a los chicos. — era un asunto que tarde o temprano tenían que hablarlo.

—Sí lo sé maestro y no sabe la frustración que siento el no poder hacer nada al respecto, me niego a pensar que ellos están muertos y no podemos traerlos a la vida, me resisto a aceptarlo. — Mr. Popo estaba enterado de la situación y les dio una gran información; que aunque sonaba un poco imposible era su única esperanza.

— ¡Kamisamas no eras de este mundos, eras un Namekusein, según los dijo aquel Saiyajins, si Kamisamas tenías el poder de crear las esferas, entonces en el mundos de donde él vienes, debes haber más esferas del dragón, esos nos podrás ayudar, en el templo sagrado esta las naves, si gustan puedos mostrárselas, tal vez puedan localizar el planetas de Kamisamas investigándola! —.

— ¡Bulma! Tú eres la única que entiende de máquinas, ¿Por qué no vas con Mr. Popo al templo sagrado a verla nave para saber si es posible saber la ubicación del planeta?— Krilin pensaba que al ser una científica muy inteligente, era ella la más calificada de los integrantes del reducido grupo.

— ¡YOOOOOOO! ¿Por qué yo?— la sola idea de acompañar al encargado del templo, le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Sí, tu ¿quién más? ¿No creerás que alguno de nosotras sabremos qué hacer con la nave?— la verdad nadie sabría qué hacer.

Resignada la científica fue a investigar la dichosa nave, la cual era una fuente de esperanza para sus amigos. Ella se vio envuelta en asombro cuando tuvo aquella extraña nave bajo sus manos, se decidió entra a explorarla, ya en su interior se dirigió al gigantesco tablero de controles; era una tecnología fascinante pero un poco complicada debido a que no entendía los dígitos que mostraban las enormes pantallas. Pero eso para Bulma Briefs no era una barrera impenetrable, nada era imposible para ella. Así que comenzó a digitar códigos al azar, siendo un sonido lo que le indicaba sus errores. La verdad no estaba logrando nada,

— ¡Maldita chatarra del demonio, no me ganaras, no sabes con quien te enfrentas; ni más ni menos que con la bella, hermosa, talentosa, aguerrida e inteligente de Bulma Briefs! — ésta se dirigía a la enorme maquina como si esta fuera un poderoso enemigo a vencer, claro que ella no se iba a dejar vencer y continuo con su labor, logrando que todo cambiara para su mejor entendimiento.

Por fin los dígitos de las pantallas se mostraban claros para la inteligente mujer; logrando adquirir las coordenadas del origen de la nave, un éxito más para agregar a su lista de triunfos. La verdad se había hecho una experta en descifrar culturas alienígenas.

— ¡Que buenos que pudo lograr obtener información de las naves de Kamisamas! Espero que consigan las esferas y logren resucitar a esos pobres guerreros. — Mr. Popo se sentía satisfecho con el poder ayudarlos.

Bulma salió en su aeronave rumbo al hospital donde se encontraban los demás, había que preparar todo para el viaje, sacar cálculos para saber ¿Cuánto tiempo harían para llegar aquel desconocido planeta?, pero nada de eso era más importante para ella que la recuperación de Goku, lamentablemente tendría que dejarlo solo. Aunque sabía que su madre la apoyaría atendiéndolo, no se encontraba en paz. El solo imaginarse a su madre hostigando a su marido le causaba mucha gracia, sus diálogos ya se los sabía de memoria, eran muchas las veces que los había escuchado decir a su madre para cuanto amigo llevaba a su casa:

—"¡Joven que guapo es!, ¡Si tuviera la edad de mi hija, lo conquistaría o de perdido tendría una cita con usted!"— pobre de su esposito, pero no tenía otra opción, ya que ella no podía dejar de ir aquel intrépido viaje, nadie entendía sobre ciencia, esa era la ayuda que ella podía proporcionar para derrotar a ese maldito Vegeta por si se atrevía el muy desgraciado a regresar.

Los días transcurrían muy rápido, pocas cosas faltaban para que todo estuviera listo para partir. A Bulma le pesaba más cada día que pasaba la idea de dejar a Goku, aunque ya estaba mejor todavía le aplicaban medicamentos muy fuertes que la mayoría del día lo mantenía dormido; pronto lo darían de alta en el hospital y se iría a su casa en las montañas.

El día de la partida habia llegado, Goku ya se encontraba en su hogar y Bulma se pudo despedir de él.

—Me duele irme, espero que entiendas porque lo hago, recupérate pronto mi amor sé que eres muy fuerte y saldrás adelante, mientras tanto tú te recuperas yo iré a buscar las esferas de aquel planeta para revivir a nuestros amigos y podremos estar juntos ya por fin. ¡Te amo mi bello guerrero, recupérate grandote! — le acaricio el rostro y le dio un suave beso, él estaba en un profundo sueño así que no se dio cuenta de nada. Bulma salió de su habitación para dirigirse a los hangares de la Corporación Cápsula. Cuando ella se habia retirado, de los labios de Goku salió un susurro.

—Bulma— ella era también la dueña de sus sueños como lo era de su vida.

La nave despego, llevando dentro a una bella científica, un fiel amigo y un maestro que daría su vida por sus alumnos.

Una mujer de ojos azules miraba como se alejaba de su hogar; la tierra. Su mirada era triste, su corazón le dolía, pero tenia que ser digna de su esposo; un hombre muy valiente, fuerte y de buen corazón, su Goku.


End file.
